


Sometimes a Family is Three Eldritch beings

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamon Dream, Dreamon Niki, Dreamon TommyInnit, Gen, Inspired by other work, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, TommyInnit & Tubbo Friendship, Tubbo doesn't hunt Dreamons, am sl ee p y, am tired, he researches them, i will not be editing till tommorow, literally just wrote over 1000 words in one go, teen for swearing, they're friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy, The Youngest, Niki, The Middle Child, and Dream, The Eldest, are all Dreamons.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 513





	Sometimes a Family is Three Eldritch beings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Sister To The Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351418) by [FearsomefigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9). 



> Dreamon hierarchy is designated by how much power one holds magically, so Niki has a higher rank then the others.

Tommy giggled as he watched his older sister crumple to the ground in a groaning heap, his wooden sword still poking her leg.

"Oh greatest Tommyinnit! Please spare me of this torture!" Niki exclaimed as he continued his poking method of murder.

"The great Tommyinnit listens to no one! Unless," he paused and looked down at her, "You make cookies!" His sister just giggled and picked him up. She cooed at him when he began hissing and flashing his eyes at her actions. Once they made it to the large kitchen she placed him on the blackstone counter and began to gather ingredients. Niki listed them off as she put them in the bowl. Once she was done mixing it she turned towards him and handed him the spoon she was using to mix.

"Would you tatse test for me, Oh great one?" She asked. He giggled and regaly took it from her hands.

"Only because you asked nicely." She snorted and showed him how to shape the cookies and for how long to do so. While waiting they had relocated to the couch. Their heads swiveled as they heard the door closest to them open. 

"Niki, Tommy, I'm home!" Tommy jumped of the back of the couch, ignoring his sisters shreak at the motion. 

"Clay!" He screamed as he barreled into his older brother's legs. "Why did you take so long, It's getting late!" As he finished Niki skid around the corner, eyes light with anger. 

"Thomathy Derinae! What were you thinking!" She spun him around and grasped his shoulders. "You could have gotten hurt from getting of the couch like that!"

"What happened?" The oldest asked as he looked down at the angry teen and pouting child.

"Tommy just jumped of the back of the couch." She hissed out, but the glow in her eyes dimmed as she looked up at Clay. She sighed and stood up, and began to dust of her sundress she got from a trip to the overworld. "Let's go, the cookies should be done soon." Tommy gasped and began dragging her towards the kitchen chanting about cookies all the way.  
______________________________

Tommy leaped onto the top of the embassy where his brother was sitting. "Clay, how have you been?" He said as he sat next to the older Dreamon.

"Tommy, I told you before, I'm going by Dream in this world." He just snickered in response. "Whatever you little shit. I've been good, How about you? Anyone I need to mildly threaten?" Tommy shook his head.

"Nah, Im good. But if you could do something about your friends that would be nice, it's like they don't even know how to play!" Tommy crossed hi arms and fell backwards onto the roof to look at the stars. Dream wheezed and removed his mask, his eyes growing bright green in the night.

"I think they think It's a actual war and not just a game." He glared at his older brother.

"Well Tubbo's bees were killed and it made him sad."

" Awwww is someone making friends after three decades?"

"Shut the fuck up you Bitch!"  
___________________________

Niki stared down at the envelope in her hands. She had walked into her bakery to see a letter on the counter near the register. She carefully ripped it open and sighed in relief when she realized it was her little brother's handwriting.

"Dear Niki,

Meet me at the Embassy asap pls

Sincerely, Tommy'

Niki giggled at the letter, it was just like her brother to remember only the basics of letter writing the tutors taught them, and remember nothing else. She stuffed the letter in her coat pocket and began making her way to her brother's house. Once she arrived she could here chattering from inside. She peaked in to see her brothers arguing playfully with eachother before clearing her throat. 

Tommy smiled at her and beckoned the two to follow him, they did so. He lead them in to a side room and spun around, a serious look on his face and his glamor off. "I want to make something clear to the both of you." His eyes were glowing a electrifying blue and his horns were on display. "I want as little harm to come to Tubbo as possible, he may be mortal but he's still my Best Friend." 

Niki and Dream stared at him in silence, making his wings stiffen when he didn't get a response. She let her own glamor drop and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Awwwww look at you!" She cooed at him, making him scowl even though he didn't move her hand away from his face. "And your flashing your eyes too! How adorable!"

She could here Dream sarcastically awwing at Tommy, making his scowl deepen. "I'm not cute woman!" She laughed and placed her other hand on his face.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, need help I want you to scream as loud as possible and one of us will come get you, ok?" Tommy sighed, relatively used to the spiel and nodded. She smiled when he did, "I'll probably be there sooner, we both know Im much more powerful then Dream over there." Tommy snickered as Dream began to playfully object her words. After all, all three knew she was right.  
______________________

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked his friend as he stared th the retreating back of Niki. Tommy hummed in response, still focused on fiddling with the flowers. "Is Niki a Dreamon?" Tommy paused what he was doing to look at him with wide eyes. 

"Oh you figured it out huh? She's a Dreamon." Tubbo gasped.

"That's so cool! I have so many questions to ask her!" Tommy snorted at him. "What's so funny?" He glared at his friend.

"You could just ask me or Dream, were both Dreamons, and Niki is our sister." Tubbo gaped at him before thinking about it.

It would definitely make sence if Dream was a Dreamon, he probably chose the name he used based of his species, and all of his insane stunts helped make it make sence, and after Niki's brief display of power he wouldn't be surprised. He did find it suprising when he realized a lot of things about Tommy would make sense if he were a Dreamon, the way he didn't seem bothered during the war, his nonchalance to any threats, and his battle prowess.

"Makes sense, but I have a question." Tubbo said. Tommy smiled lazily at him and put his o2n flower crown on his head.

"Go for it Big T."

"Does this make Niki the new President?"

"Holy Fuck."  
__________________________

Dream smiled as he watched his siblings bicker about the correct way to bake cookies. He halted his musings when the bickering cut off. "Tubbo had a question. His brother announced. Once he had the others attention he spoke, "Does beating Jschlatt make Niki the new President?" Dream stared at him before laughing.

"I guess it does huh." Niki turned to Tommy. "Do you wanna be Vice?" The youngest nodded eagerly and went back to eating. Niki giggled, making the two boys turn to her with curious expressions on their faces.

"It's just like back in the Nether." She managed to get out between giggles. Tommy snorted.

"Please, if it was like it was back in the Nether then Niki would be in charge of the SMP instead of Dream." He sighed, knowing the youngest was right.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just hint at the fact they're dreamon royalty the whole fic? why yes i did.  
> did i imply niki would receive the throne? yes i did  
> its what she deserves!   
> comments give me serotonin if you wanna comment 👉👈


End file.
